Numerous types of relatively small, such as hand-held, incendiary devices are routinely used in various industries and settings. For example, many marine vessels carry aerial pyrotechnic flares, or parachute flares, for use as a distress signal. And, in fact, many vessels are required by law to carry such signal flares. These flares possess multiple pyrotechnic charges, including a propulsion charge that launches the flare into the air (frequently to altitudes of 1000 feet or more) and a flare charge that burns at high intensity for an extended period of time to alert others of the distress.
Similarly, many land vehicles carry signal flares, either parachute flares (for example, for off-road vehicles) or road flares (for example, for typical passenger vehicles). Additionally, fireworks are sold to both consumers and professional display companies in many states across the U.S. and in numerous countries worldwide.
Incendiary devices such as these pose particular challenges for transport and storage. For instance, if a parachute flare were to inadvertently ignite during transport or storage, it is necessary to ensure that the propulsion charge does not cause the flare to become a moving projectile. If it were to become such a projectile, it would pose dangers to persons and cargo in the vicinity, both from the risk of the flare itself striking a nearby individual or object and causing physical damage, and from the risk that the burning flare may cause a fire at a remote location, or spread a fire to a remote location. However, because many of these types of incendiary devices are used in emergency situations, it is also necessary that they can be easily accessed and used.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved protective canisters for incendiary devices.